


Goddess Beside Me

by SketchyByNature



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Body Worship, Breathplay, Creampie, Cum Offering, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Friends to Lovers, GFE, Good Boy, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Gestures, Stalking, Sweet boy, mdlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyByNature/pseuds/SketchyByNature
Summary: [F4M] Goddess Beside Me [MDlb] [Fdom] [GFE] [Friends to Lovers] [Creampie] [Body Worship] [Your Body is the Temple] [Cum Offering] [Fuck My Temple] [Cunnilingus] [Face Riding] [Breath Play] slight [Stalking] [Possessive] but kinda [Romantic] some [L-bombs] and [Good Boy] a lot of [Sweet Boy]Your best friend is watching a movie on the couch. You join him to enjoy his company and the movie. Unbeknownst to him you are secretly madly in love with him. And also... A goddess.
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 2





	Goddess Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> [Brackets] Are for direction, sound, and expression.   
> {Curly Brackets} Will be for pronunciation due to some of the terms.   
> (Parentheses) Are for authors notes and suggestions.  
> "Quotes" Are for emphasis  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> This is fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.  
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> Any improvisations or changes to my work is welcome since I am a firm believer in death of the author. So interpret to your heart's content and make this your own. If you fill this please tag me in the comments so I can enjoy listening to it.   
> \-----------------------------------------------

Hey… Whatcha watching?

[pause for response]

Odd title, wait this isn’t a horror movie is it?  
I told you before how I feel about horror movies...  
It’s not?  
You promise?  
Scooch over, don’t hog the couch.  
I ever mention how much I like being around you?  
All the time?

[giggle]

Maybe you should stop being so dang cool.

[improv a bit of small talk or noises of interest as you watch the movie]

Hey...  
The movie is starting to get creepy...  
You said...

[abruptly scream surprised by a sudden jump scare]

(a whoosh sound effect would be fun here for her god powers activating) 

[upset and shifting to angry as the sentences go on]

Holy crap...  
What the fuck!  
What the actual... fuck  
You said this wasn’t a horror movie!

[voice raises to almost yelling]

Yes! Slashers count!

[tone shifts quickly to scared confusion]

Why are you looking at me like that.  
Hey, I know I’m pissed but I’m not that angry at you...  
Why are you getting off the couch?  
Hey come back to the couch.  
You look like you’ve seen a monster.  
Why are you looking at me like that.

[pause for response]

My eyes are on fire?  
Oh...  
Fuck...  
I can explain.

[pause for response]

Yes! I can explain.

[pause for response]

I’m...  
I’m... A...

[pause for interruption]

No, I’m not a demon,

[pause for interruption]

No, I’m not going to eat you...stop interrupting...

[pause for question]

I was going to tell you...  
I swear...  
I just...  
I just needed to tell you at the right time...  
Not like this...  
You’re supposed to fall in love with me. Then later down the line...  
After we go from hanging out on the couch to making out all the time...  
We talk about what I am...

[Pause for interruption]

Baby, stop interrupting... I’m getting to it... I’m...

[Deep breath]

I’m a goddess...

[Short Pause]

Mother of Daybreak, Goddess of Light, Nature, and Renewal to be exact.

[awkward pause]

Surprise...  
The fire eye thing is a defense mechanism...  
Fight or flight and all that...  
It’s why I don’t like horror movies.  
They always startle me...  
It always makes my powers flare up in unexpected ways. 

[pause for response]

[incredulous laughter]

No... I’m “NOT” going to sacrifice you.  
Goodness, mortals always have the weirdest ideas around deities.  
Baby, I wouldn’t hurt you  
I “LOVE” you, I wouldn’t dare ever harm you in the slightest.

[awkward pause after he asks a question]

Yes! I love you.  
I’m a goddess, I know you better than any simple human girl ever could.  
You are my irreplaceable sweet boy...

[giggle]

You’re so cute when you blush. It always makes my heart flutter.

[pause for response]

Yes, it does. It always has. And it always will.  
You’re so damn adorable when you’re flustered.

[giggle]

My sweet boy, I’ve been watching over you for a long time...

[pause for response]

How long?  
Your entire life...  
You ever wonder why things always seem to go your way?  
I’m always working behind the scenes to make sure your life is as blessed as it can be. 

[pause for response]

No, baby. You’re not a pet. I said it earlier. I love you.  
You are my irreplaceable sweet boy... my champion.  
All gods and goddesses have champions.  
To worship them, do their will, be theirs entirely.  
You’ve been mine since creation...  
You’ve had many names, many faces, many lives.  
But your beautiful soul.  
The “you” I’m madly in love with.  
Is always the same.  
Kind, loving, compassionate...  
Fierce...  
Strong...  
Sarcastic...  
Goofy...  
My total dork of a champion. 

[giggle]

Sweet boy… Mommy missed you terribly. 

[pause for response]

Yes, mommy...  
I am the mother of life itself. If anyone can call themselves mommy it's me. 

[pause for response]

I know, I look young but I’m basically the original milf.  
So let Mommy remind you why we are lovers for all of eternity.

[clothes dropping to the floor]

Don’t turn away. Look at me baby. You are the only person I would ever allow to look upon my naked body. The body of a goddess is a temple...  
Honestly, I don’t care for sacrifice...  
There are better ways for you to worship me...  
Come to your Goddess, Sweet Boy. Mommy needs your tongue. 

[groaning and moaning throughout] 

Mmmm Yes, suck on my nipples Baby.  
Mmmm Your soul remembers just how...  
To make me squirm...  
Worship me Sweet Boy.  
Please your goddess.  
Kiss me all over. Suck on what feels right. Your soul remembers.  
Fuck, I missed your tongue.  
I missed your greedy hands. You know just how to make Mommy so fucking wet.  
Mmmm now get on your knees for Mommy.  
Worship Mommy’s clit with your glorious tongue.  
Mmmm Fuck.  
Baby... Sweet Boy... Your tongue.  
I Can’t... Please...  
Mmmm... Don’t stop

[improve to orgasm]

Does my sweet boy want more?

[giggle]

Lay down for mommy.  
Mmmm such a good boy.  
Mommy's going to ride your face sweet boy.  
Do you like how it looks when I bend over right above your lips.  
I can see your tongue already remembers.  
Licking at the air hoping to taste more of my pussy.  
Let me slowly lower onto your mouth.

[moan as he makes contact with your pussy]

That's a good boy.  
Taste me deeply.  
Enjoy the temple of a goddess.  
Drown in my pussy juices.  
Mmmm that’s my good boy.  
Let me rock back and forth on your face.  
It feels so good.  
[another orgasm builds]  
You're starting to squirm.  
Already running out of air my sweet boy?  
You can breath when you make me cum.  
Yes baby.  
Just like that, tongue fuck my pussy.  
That's my sweet boy.

(improv any other dirty talk you'd like while riding his face.)

Fuck...  
Your tongue...  
I'm so close...

[improv to orgasm]

[giggle]

Breath My sweet baby boy.  
I'm just going to move over your cock.

[short pause]

Catch your breath as I grind against your cocks head.

[giggle]

It's so close if I can feel it against my lips.  
So hot... and hard...  
Does my sweet boy want to fuck mommy's pussy?

[pause for response]

Good boy, that's my irreplaceable sweet boy.  
Enjoy the feeling baby, as I lower myself onto your cock.

[loud moans and groans as you lower yourself onto his cock]

Oh gods I missed this. I missed every delicious inch.

[groan as he fully enters you]

Fuck... Baby...

[sex noises as you bounce up and down on his cock throughout]

My good boy... Fuck Mommy.  
Fuck me...  
Your cock is always so damn good.  
I can’t ever get enough of you.  
I can’t stop wanting.  
I just need you.  
My sweet boy.  
Mommy loves how you fill my pussy.  
How your cock stretches me just right.  
Your cock was made to fill me perfectly.  
Fuck, Baby. Yes, don’t stop.  
Fuck me back as hard as you want.  
Don’t be afraid you can’t break me.  
Yes, Baby. As hard as you can.  
Pound my tight little pussy. 

(improv more dirty talk and sex as you see fit. Have fun with it.)

That’s it baby.  
I’m so close.  
Just cum inside me.  
Give your goddess an offering in her temple.  
Pour yourself inside me.  
I want your cum baby.  
Give me every last drop.  
It’s mine.  
Give it to me. 

[improv to orgasm]

[come down from orgasm]

Mmmm, that’s my good boy.  
Hmm?  
What is it baby?

[pause for response]

[giggle]

[sarcastically playful]

Oh no... your soul still needs reminding?

[giggle]

As your Goddess I have a duty to my Champion.  
I guess I'll we’ll have to try again...  
And again...  
And again...  
Mmmm  
Until you remember, Sweet Boy.


End file.
